Sniffles
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Sigyn is use to taking care of people, in fact she likes it. But what happens when the caregiver needs a little looking after? Maybe a certain god of mischief can help...if she'll let him. LokixSigyn


Cute Sick Sigyn oneshot:

"Achoo!"

The sound of the small woman's sneeze echoed throughout the library walls causing her hand to go shooting to her mouth. Her eyes darted back and forth trying to see of anyone had heard her. How embarrassing, making such a loud noise in a library. Thankfully it would seem that no one had been there to witness her little outburst, at least she could see no one around. She sighed with relief and went back to perusing through the many tomes and volumes on the massive bookshelves. Her finger traced the spines reading the titles as she skimmed over them. Every now and then she would pull one from where it sat nestled between its brothers and sisters and quickly reading through the first few pages to see if it would peek her interest. If it did she would add it to her quickly growing pile. She chuckled a little to herself. How would she ever finish all of these?

Suddenly a small tickle began to form somewhere in the back of her throat. She put her hand to her mouth just in time to catch the second sneeze that escaped her lips.

"Achoo!"

She sniffled a little, appalled that she had let another sneeze go unchecked in the quite serenity that was the library. There must be far more dust on these shelved than she thought. She put the book in her hands back onto the shelf and walked over to her small pile, taking them in her arms and heading for the great doors. Perhaps it was best she went back to her chambers anyway, her head felt rather light and was beginning to beat a little painfully.

She made her way from the quite library and down the halls of the palace humming a tune as she went. That faint tickle began again in her throat but rather than a sneeze, this time her body was racked with a cough so sudden that it caused her drop her many books.

When the cough had finally subsided she put a hand to her neck, messaging it as though it might give her some relief. She shook her head slowly, the pain in it had begun to increase to were it was incredibly uncomfortable. Gathering the books back into her hands she walked, perhaps a little more quickly than before, back to her room.

"Hello my little dove,"

Sigyn felt the arms of her husband wrap around her middle and pull her close to him from where she sat reading her book. She stiffened a little as he nuzzled her neck, his lips lightly touching her skin.

"Please Loki, not now." she said more testily than she meant to. Loki released her stepping back a bit in surprise.

"Sigyn, I'm hurt! Why have you rejected me, have I offend you?" he said with exaggerated injury.

"No no!" Sigyn said hurriedly. "You have done no such thing. I am sorry if I gave you that impression. I simply do not feel like myself." Sigyn said in a tiered sigh. She felt Loki's hands take hold of her shoulders and turn her about to face him. His face was knit in worry and his eyes darted about looking her up and down.

"What is wrong? Are you ill?"

"I am fine darling. It is only a headache." She said reassuringly. Loki however was far from convinced. He let go of one of her shoulders to place his hand to her forehead, then to her cheek. His brow knit further as his hand lingered on her flushed skin.

"You are burning." he said, his voice firm and laced with concern.

"With all due respect my love, but your hands have a tendency to be rather cold." she smiled.

"That may be, but I know the feel of my wife's skin beneath them. You are feverish Sigyn, now come to bed this instant."

"Loki honestly I'm-" but she could not finish her thought as she was thrown into more fits of coughing. She wavered a bit staggering into Loki's ready arms.

"You were saying something dearest?" Loki asked raising a brow. "I do believe it was going to be rather amusing."

"Oh hush." Sigyn scolded. "It is only a cough. Nothing to get worked up over. I will be fine I-" She paused a moment. The room was spinning, and she felt her knees giving out from under her. If Loki had not still been holding her she would surly have fallen to the ground.

"You are anything but fine." Loki said his stern tone retuning. "And if you will not listen to reason then I will have to take matters into my own hands." He gently pushed her back into her chair and walked over to their bed pulling down the covers. He strode back over to Sigyn and took her in his arms ignoring her moans of protest and brought her back to the bed. He set her down and pulled the blankets over her brushing some of her hair tenderly out of her eyes.

"Please love, its nothing to fuss over." Sigyn said softly her resolve growing weaker all the time.

"I disagree." he said crossing his arms over his chest. "And if you will not care for yourself, then the task shall fall to me." He smiled shaking his head. "Besides, you are worth fussing over."

Sigyn let her head sink into the wonderfully plush pillow and allowed her body to relax as the warmth of the thick blankets enveloped her. She might have fallen asleep right then and there if she had not begun to cough again. When the fit finally subsided she noticed that Loki was no longer standing over her.

"Loki? She asked her voice a rasped whisper. She began to get up when she felt a hand on her shoulder lightly push her back down onto the pillow.

"Shhh, I'm right here love."

Sigyn looked to her other side where Loki sat next to her on the bed. She didn't even remember him moving. Perhaps she was sicker than she thought. Loki placed a cool wet cloth on her forehead and softly brushed his knuckles along her cheek bone.

"Your hands are cold." Sigyn said smiling feebly.

"I'm sorry." Loki said pulling his hand away.

"No, please, it feels..wonderful." she said before another fit of coughing came over her. When it was over she felt his fingers return to caress her feverish face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, the weariness that she truly felt suddenly washing over her like a flood. She let out a small groan.

"Whats wrong my love." Loki asked. She could hear the worry in his voice and it made her smile a little.

"I fear my head hurts a bit worse then I may have lead you to believe." she mumbled.

"Here, drink this." he said bringing her a cup filled with a steaming liquid. "I had the palace healer bring it when your couching fit began." he held the cup in one hand, the other he placed behind her back helping her into a siting position. She took the cup from him and brought it to her lips, taking a long drink. She swallowed just in time before couching again, this time however from the strong beverage.

"Ahg! That is most foul!" she said shaking her head as though she could shake the taste from her mouth.

"Medicine often is." Loki said apologetically rubbing her back. "But you have to drink the rest,"

"I do not want to." Sigyn pouted sticking the tip of her tongue out.

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter." Loki said one of his eyebrows cocked. "And don't be difficult darling, I _will_ get you to take your medicine, by any means necessary."

"Oh very well." Sigyn sighed. She took a breath before gulping the rest of the remedy down. She coughed again, then began smacking her lips trying to ride her mouth of the horrid flavor.

"There's my brave girl." Loki laughed kissing her head. He pulled her next to him rubbing her arm as her head rested in the crook of his neck. "Is there anything else I can do for you my dear?"

"Well," Sigyn thought a moment before she came upon an idea. "I was very much enjoying my book, however I fear I will not be able to read with the state my head is in. Could you possibly, if its not to much trouble, read it to me?" she asked timidly. Loki grinned back at her.

"It would be a pleasure. The one on the chair?" he asked pointing to where she had been sitting before.

"Yes, that's the one."

He got up and walked over to the chair and picked up the book, bringing to back and sitting back down next to his wife. He flicked to where she had left off as she lay her head in his lap.

"Now lets see, ah here we are. 'The sun had set on the village, and for a moment all was quite...but the silence was deceptive'"


End file.
